


A Safe Place (To Shelter My Heart)

by CharismaticChaos



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anonymous Friendship, Child Abuse, Financial dependency, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heavy topics, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Disorders, Mentions of self-harm, Nightmares, Online Friendship, Physical Abuse, Scars, Strangers to Lovers, Trauma in general, brief terraqua - Freeform, but its a wild ride, car trauma, emancipated Vanitas, except it’s not, mentioned coma, please be mindful of tags, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharismaticChaos/pseuds/CharismaticChaos
Summary: Ventus looked at him incredulously. “Why do you have all this in your bag?”“In case I come across dumbasses who are too stubborn to ask for help."
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	A Safe Place (To Shelter My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags I highly recommend you do.
> 
> There's a lot of psychological elements going on in this one, so if you're in a bad mental headspace, I don't know if you wanna be reading this one right now.  
> If you live in a hellish brain like me and nothing phases you, read on.

_Today is a dreary day,_ Ventus thought to himself as he swung open the door to his high school. There was a lot to do today, and he had a busy schedule. Today would be another day of doing his best not to fail the honours courses he’d been placed in against his will. He was barely passing, only scraping by with a few D’s and a couple C’s.

He was smart enough to get straight A’s, if only his mind would let him focus in completing his daily homework. His concentration wasn’t inhibited by his level of focus, but rather his lack of motivation to do anything.

At the beginning of his school day, he’d make his way to the table in the commons where his friends sat in the mornings. Aqua and Terra were having a heated conversation about how Terra wasn’t eating nearly enough vegetables for being on the football team. Ventus sat down just as Aqua was force feeding Terra a piece of broccoli she had stashed away for her own lunch.

Ven laughed at Terra’s frantic efforts to get away from the offending vegetable. “You guys are lively this morning. Honey moon period still not over?”

Aqua rolled her eyes. “If I can’t get this man to eat his veggies it might be,” She threatened.

Terra snorted at the prospect when Ven stood to get breakfast, fishing a few dollars from his pocket. The morning was lazy, and being there early meant the line wasn’t as big, and the options were plentiful. There was another boy who’d walked up behind him in line, but it was of no consequence. Picking the low quality, fast food rip-off breakfast sandwich, juice, and a singularly wrapped muffin that looked like it could melt at the sight of an open flame, he handed the money to the lunch lady.

She was about to put it into the register when she stopped abruptly. “Hold on there, Ventus, this one is counterfeit,” She said with a sigh. “I can’t accept this.”

Ventus gave the woman a blank stare. This was the only money he had, and it just so happened it was counterfeit. Still, it came from his father, so it shouldn’t have surprised him that it was fake. _As fake as his love,_ he mused internally.

“This is all I have,” He said exasperatedly. “Can’t you let me off the hook this time?”

“I cannot,” The woman said with crossed arms. “Leave the tray here.”

Ventus sighed and set the tray down, ready to give up when the boy who’d been behind him shoved a five-dollar bill and a few quarters on the table.

“The food isn’t even worth the extra dollar. Cut him some slack and gripe to the school district instead of making him starve over dumb shit,” He said curtly before walking away with his own tray, pulling Ventus away with him.

Ventus looked at the boy in awe. He recognized him from some of his honours classes, but also knew of the many rumours surrounding this individual. This was _Vanitas,_ lovingly referred to as the lone wolf of the school. This was primarily because he never hung around anybody, electing to be alone, which usually included completing school projects where partners were involved entirely on his own. Anyone who worked in a group with him received a good grade, and never got the chance to participate. Eventually teachers had stopped partnering him with other students altogether because of this. Nobody knew what he was like, other than him being crazy smart.

On top of this, though, he was _pretty._ Pleasant to look at, easy on the eyes; what have you. His jet-black hair was sleek, and his eyes were a piercing golden color. Nobody knew if it was his real eye color or if they were contacts, up close as they were now, there was another thing to be discovered.

He smelled just as nice as he looked.

Ventus didn’t know what kind of cologne he used (if he did, that was). He wanted to know, but figured that would be an awkward question to ask. Especially since he hadn’t said anything.

Oh. He hadn’t said anything.

“U-uhm,” He stuttered out, rubbing his thumb on the tray anxiously. “Thanks for that,” He said with a grin.

Vanitas only looked at him with an unreadable expression before walking away.

Ventus had eaten his breakfast quietly, not participating much in conversation for the morning hours. His first class with Vanitas of the day was during 4th period, after lunch. He tried to focus on the English lecture, but found his gaze drifting off to Vanitas before he could stop himself. Yeah, he’d been kind of rude, but he still helped Ven that morning. He probably would have starved until lunch if he hadn’t helped him.

He’d stared at Vanitas one time too many, because now the boy was staring back. His expression was still blank, but there wasn’t any sort of negative vibe Ventus was getting from it. Still, he turned his head away embarrassedly, face heating up while he tried desperately to focus on the lecture. With the feeling of being stared at still, his endeavor wasn’t successful.

The class finished slowly, Ventus feeling like his face was on fire by the end. Vanitas had stared at him for that entire period. The rest of the day went by surprisingly quick after there weren’t two burning spots at the side of his head.

The routine would be the usual. Go home, and go straight to his room to avoid his dad in the name of homework. This time, he wouldn’t get that far. When he entered the house, his father was sitting on the bench near the doorway. He tensed up immediately upon the scent of alcohol filling his nose.

“Ventus,” he said gruffly. “You haven’t talked to me in a week,” His voice wasn’t as slurred as it usually was, which wasn’t necessarily a good sign.

“Senior year has been busy,” He said with a hard swallow.

“Too busy for your dad, eh? Not even time to eat dinner with me?”

“Maybe if you weren’t drunk every night,” He mumbled.

There was a sharp _whack!_ to his head, him doubling over to clutch his head and curl up his body to prepare for inevitable.

The beatings.

The side of him nobody knew. Sometimes at school he’d purposely fall over, just to make the lies of him being clumsy believable so he could excuse the bruises. He hated it, but there wasn’t anything he could do, and nowhere he could go to get away. Because—

_“I’ve done everything for you! I poured everything into giving you a good, comfortable life! Anything you asked for I’ve given you, and all I ask for is YOUR LOVE!”_

While he screamed, Ventus was kicked, over and over. A hollow, one sided truth screamed at him from above. He wanted to sob, but knew that would only make things worse. His Dad was much more drunk than he’d initially thought. He was getting better at hiding it.

It was a few minutes before Ven’s father gave one final kick, sending him back into the wall from the sheer force, and knocking the wind out of him. His father stormed away with a string of curse words on his trail. It took a couple moments for Ventus to finally have the motivation to get up, and run out the door, continuing until he felt safe. That would take a while.

Along the way it had started raining heavily, and he had to take shelter in one of the smoking stations in front of a convenience store. He sat for a spell, emotionally drained. He sniffed a few times, tears rolling down his face. The feelings inside of him were of turmoil and despair, and he wondered how things could possibly have gotten this bad for him.

He wanted to die. That was the quickest way out of this. His father would never hurt him again, because he’d have hurt himself worse.

At these thoughts, a lump formed in his throat, and a choked sob fell from his lips. He quickly buried his face in his hands. He didn’t want to show the world how much agony he was in, and how much he hated his life; _himself._ He wasn’t anything more than a puppet. A perfect, _‘only’_ son. He wasn’t allowed to be imperfect, or to carve his own path. He had to follow every whim his father presented to him, or he would face consequences.

He sobbed for an eternity, until his throat was raw, his eyes were swollen, and his head was pounding. He didn’t have the energy to cry anymore. _It hurt_ to cry. He sat up, wiping away his tears, and turned his head to notice a bag with a note on it.

He picked up the note. _”If you need a friend, shoot me a text.”_ Below, there was a phone number. He wiped his face again, and opened the bag. Inside there were a few bags of different kinds of candy, a can of coffee, and a small umbrella. Ventus smiled softly to himself. It was a little hard to believe that there was some stranger out there who would go out of their way to do this for him. He breathed a deep sigh, trying to clear his head before he stood to go home.

When he got back, he took a shower and went straight into his bed, holding the piece of paper in his hand and trying to determine whether it was safe to message a total stranger. He figured he didn’t have anything to lose, so he sent a message.

**Ven:** _Hey. Someone left me this number with a bag. Is this the right number?_

Ventus waited for a few minutes, munching on a few skittles while anxiously waiting for a response. He was about to put his phone away when it vibrated, indicating the incoming message. He scrambled for his phone a bit too quickly given the situation.

 **Anon:** _Yeah, you have the right number. Hope I picked the candy well._

Ven felt a big grin spread out across his face, and then he sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to say now.

 **Ven:** _Thank you for the candy. And the umbrella. I really appreciate it._

 **Anon:** _No problem. Didn’t want to leave you like that._

Sighing, he slid a hand down his face. God, he must have looked so pathetic, that’s why this person had helped him. Before he could send another message, his phone buzzed again.

 **Anon:** _You don’t need to tell me anything about yourself, just so we’re clear. Both of us can remain anonymous. You can tell me anything you want without consequence that way._

Inwardly, Ventus debated on how precisely he should respond to something like that. He supposed it wouldn’t pose any more of a threat than talking to a stranger online. Same rules applied. It felt a little strange knowing they had been close enough in proximity that they could have seen each other’s faces, and identified one another though.

 **Anon:** _Don’t worry about responding tonight. You were looking pretty rough, so you should focus on taking care of yourself. Starting with some sleep. It’s almost midnight._

Ventus gasped and looked at the top of his screen where the time was displayed to find the stranger was right.

**Ven:** _Alright, I’ll go sleep. You should too._

**Anon:** _I will, goodnight._

Ventus woke up feeling more rested than he anticipated. Normally he wouldn’t be able to sleep after one of the beatings, but this time he was able to. That didn’t change the sore feeling on his legs and arms where a few bruises had blossomed. He’d have to wear a jacket today, but thankfully it was rainy and he could get away with it.

The day passed slowly, with no major events coming up, until English.

There was a group project assigned, and the few people Ventus was acquainted with in the class had chosen each other. He sighed, certain there was no one else who would want to work with him.

A hand on his arm, and a question took him by surprise.

“You taken?” A turn of his head confirmed his suspicions. Vanitas was looking at him expectantly, and presumably asking him to be his partner; in a rather suggestive way.

“N-no,” Ventus said nervously. “I’m not,” The answer had dual meaning. No, he didn’t have a partner, and no, he didn’t have a _partner_.

“Well, Ventus, looks like you’re stuck with me anyways,” He pointed out with a smirk, that they were in fact the last two standing.

Ventus felt heat raise on his cheeks, and nodded slowly, sitting down at the last two open chairs next to Vanitas. There were a few stares in their general direction. Vanitas choosing to partner with someone was unheard of, much less him seeking out a partner himself. Ven was having a difficult time believing that he had been hand-picked by the guy named Lone Wolf.

The teacher gave the class the rundown on the rest of the assignment. After he’d finished speaking, Vanitas practically dragged Ven up to talk to her.

“Can we work on the assignment at the library?” He asked.

The teacher didn’t question anything and wrote a note sloppily. “Make sure you let Ventus do some of it,” She said with a shrug.

With that, Vanitas held the two passes, grabbed his bag, and waited by the desk for Ventus, who was still baffled from the situation as a whole. Ventus scrambled to get all his stuff into his bag, unprepared for the idea of leaving the classroom. Ventus swung his backpack onto his shoulders, and was promptly dragged by Vanitas once again.

Ventus tensed up at the grip on his arm, clenching his teeth and trying not to wince or let on that there was anything wrong.

When they were nearly to the library, the grip on his arm tightened suddenly, and Ventus was no longer able to suppress the wince begging to come out. He wrenched his arm away and stepped backwards, horrified by himself for slipping.

Vanitas was looking at him with suspicion, and proceeded to pull him into the bathroom, which they were conveniently in front of.

“Let go of me!” Frustrated, Ventus wanted to get as far away as he could. He wanted to forget that anything had happened in the first place. Vanitas being clued to what was going on was the _worst_ thing that could have happened.

“Just stand there for a moment,” Vanitas kneeled to pull a few things from his bag. When he turned around, he had a few things in his arms. A heating pack, a tube of some kind of lotion, and some candy. “Take off your jacket,” He ordered.

Ventus opened his mouth to argue, but Vanitas took the opportunity to place a piece of candy there instead.

“Jolly Ranchers. Incentive for letting me help you with whatever wound you’re hiding.”

Ventus looked at him bewildered. How could he possibly know it was wounds he was hiding? There wasn’t any point in continuing to hide, confused as he was. So, he took off his jacket. Vanitas’ expression was even, until the bruises were fully displayed. For a moment, he looked furious, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Placing his hands on Ventus’ shoulders gently, he guided Ventus to sit on the ground.

He pressed a button on the gel heating pack and waited for it to warm up, sitting in silence. Ventus looked over Vanitas’ form, who was concentrating on his phone, too busy to see that he was staring. His hair was in his face, and every part of Ven wanted to brush it up and away, if only to get his attention. Something about the boy was captivating, repeatedly proven by the fact that it was hard for him to look away once Vanitas was in his sights.

Only a minute had passed, and Vanitas looked at Ven, wordlessly pressing the heating pack against the biggest bruise that was on his arm. He was looking intensely at the bruises on his arm.

“Are you going to ask?” Ventus finally whispered.

“No,” Vanitas answered shortly. “I’m curious, but if you wanted to tell me you wouldn’t have fought a minute ago.”

He was certainly astute. Ventus nodded his head and looked off to the side. He wasn’t sure if he should continue trying to speak. The short responses he was getting indicated that the other might not want him to speak.

“I think I already know, though,” Vanitas muttered, barely audible.

Ventus grabbed his arm, his tone of urgency. “Please, don’t tell anyone about this, I can’t ri—”

“I won’t,” He cut him off, barely looking up. “I know how shitty CPS can be. They wouldn’t help you anyways, you’re almost 18 so it wouldn’t matter,” He said plainly.

Ventus sighed. That was right, even if Vanitas told them, they wouldn’t help him. There was no way out, only death could save him. _Permanent_ sleep. Not even the coma he’d been in would be enough.

Vanitas removed the heating pack, and pulled out the lotion. “Loaded with vitamin C,” He explained. “Natural anti-inflammatory, and will help them heal.”

Ventus looked at him incredulously. “Why do you have all this in your bag?”

“In case I come across dumbasses who are too stubborn to ask for help,” He said flatly, reaching out slowly and pinching his cheek slightly.

Ven pushed his hand away, rubbing his cheek where he’d been pinched. “Hey! I’m not too stubborn to ask for help!”

“Then what about your friends? Why is a stranger in here tending to your wounds?” A rhetorical question, certainly. But he was still right. Vanitas pressed another jolly rancher against Ven’s lips, and intimate as it was, he still accepted it, the other boy’s finger pressing to his lips only for a fraction of a second before pulling away. Vanitas only smirked at that, but the way he did it was almost taunting. “Do you want to go do work? Or do you want to talk about something else?”

Ventus looked to the side. He didn’t want anyone who could trace back to his dad knowing anything about the situation. It came with too many risks, which was the whole reason it was forbidden knowledge.

“I’d rather just go do work and forget this happened.” Ventus said, still looking away. When he looked back, Vanitas nodded in understanding, but the quirk of his eyebrow was the only thing that let on to the fact that he was disappointed. Ventus felt guilt pool in his gut, but didn’t try to go back on it.

They spent the rest of the period doing work in the library, minimal conversation between them.

Ventus went home, and stood in front of the doorway for a few minutes, contemplating on if he should bother trying to go inside. The thought didn’t appeal to him. So instead, he turned on his heels and walked the opposite direction, to the nearest park. He sat on a bench, pulling his phone out to feel a notification come in. Sure enough, it was from the mysterious person.

**Anon:** _How was your day?_

**Ven:** _It was…interesting._

**Anon:** _Anything you’d like to share?_

**Ven:** _Well... I guess there’s this guy._

**Anon:** _A guy, huh? Anything special about him?_

Ventus snorted at that. _Special_. There were a lot of ways to describe Vanitas, but special was one that fit in with the others rather oddly. Like a strange, misshapen puzzle that was missing a piece, and special happened to be its name.

**Ven:** _He is special, I think. He helped me out today when I didn’t expect to need it. I don’t think I’d have died without his help, but I guess he sort of brightened my day…In a weird sort of way._

**Anon:** _Haha! I’m glad he brightened your day._

Ventus pulled out one of the jolly ranchers Vanitas had awarded him earlier and popped it into his mouth, vaguely reminded of how Vanitas quite literally fed him one. Twice.

**Ven:** _I am too. I thought he was rude at first, but he’s actually not as bad as people say. I don’t think I’d mind being around him more. He’s really smart too. I already knew he was since he usually works alone and gets perfect scores. But… he approached me without anyone forcing him to. I was really surprised._

The next response Ventus received gave him butterflies, and made his face heat up.

**Anon:** _Maybe he likes you._

Vanitas liking him? That seemed like a stretch. If anything it was probably pity. Why would someone do all the things he’d done for any other reason?

**Ven:** _No, I doubt that’s it._

After that, there weren’t any responses for the rest of that day. Inwardly, he felt saddened. He couldn’t deny that he liked Vanitas, but the idea of anyone liking him back was foreign to him. Vanitas was cool, and he didn’t seem like he needed anybody, so why would he need Ven?

_He drifted to sleep that night, venomous thoughts plaguing his mind. He dreamt of traffic lights, and blood. A face identical to his own a bloodied mess, eyes void of life._

_“Roxas,” he said softly. The windshield of the car he was in was shattered completely, His mother dead in the driver’s seat. His world turned black. When his vision came back, he was hooked up to wires – so many wires. He felt weak, like his body hadn’t moved in weeks._

_Had it?_

He jolted upwards, hand trembling as he reached out ahead of him. He hadn’t had that nightmare in a while. He didn’t miss it. There wasn’t any light coming in from the window, but the clock on his bedside table read 4 a.m.. He sighed, getting up to prepare for the day.

Months kept going by, and with any chance to work with other people on a project, Vanitas would approach him with the same question:

_“You taken?”_

For the first few times, Ventus would blink for a bit before managing to respond. The more Vanitas approached him, however, the more Ventus found himself being comfortable around the other. Eventually, he’d started seeking Vanitas out to partner up. They worked well together, and for once, Ventus was getting A’s in a class. He always attributed it to Vanitas, but Vanitas would shake his head and point out the workload was about 50/50.

Most of their time spent together was working on projects, and occasionally sitting with each other during lunch.

While working on the final project for the year, Ventus thought of something.

“Hey, Vanitas, wouldn’t it be easier if we exchanged phone numbers?”

Vanitas looked at him with a blank expression. “Yeah, but I don’t really give my number out to people.”

Ventus opened his mouth to say something, but gave up and looked away, dismayed. If he was being honest, he’d wanted to talk with Vanitas more, and not just about school. He wanted to get to know the other, and maybe spend more time together. Yeah, he had other friends, but he really liked _Vanitas._ He was also afraid he’d never see him again after graduating.

The thought broke his heart.

“I see,” He tried to sound detached, but evidently it failed.

Vanitas handed Ven a piece of notebook paper with an address on it.

“What’s this?” He asked with a raised brow.

“My address,” He deadpanned. He seemed to realize how unprompted it was, and explained further. “We’re not going to get this done on time if we only work at school. If I was working alone it wouldn’t be an issue, but I have you to worry about.”

Ventus’ face fell almost as quickly as it had lifted up. Ventus was a burden to him. Vanitas probably would have been done with the project if it hadn’t been for being partners with _Ventus._ It was his fault, it was hi—

“Ventus, I chose to be your partner because I wanted to.” It was like Vanitas read his mind. “Come at around 4 or so. You can get free food, and we can finish the project. Watch a movie or some shit after if you want.”

There wasn’t any way Ventus could doubt his words at that point. There wasn’t any room to doubt. And what Vanitas was describing almost sounded more like friends getting together. Further proving that if Vanitas wanted any kind of relationship between them, surely it was nothing more than friends.

But the first day of the project still crept to the forefront of his mind.

And that _stupid fucking jolly rancher_.

The bell for the end of the period rang, and Vanitas looked at Ventus, waiting for an answer, unmoving from his seat.

“I’ll be there,” He said softly, watching a rare smile spread across Vanitas’ face. He could count on one hand how many times he’d seen it.

With that, Vanitas stood up, leaving Ventus breathless.

Yet again, Ven couldn’t get through the day without thinking of Vanitas and being in his house. Or, now that he was looking at the paper, apartment. He didn’t want to go home and risk another beating, so instead he walked around the city until it was time. In one of the windows of the strip mall, he noticed a pair of fingerless leather gloves he thought Vanitas might like, and winced at the price tag. Even though he knew his nonexistent bank account couldn’t afford that price, it hurt anyways.

He sighed. He always got anything he asked for, provided he did whatever his father asked him to. When he couldn’t comply, or when he couldn’t achieve whatever lofty goal his father had set for him, things would be taken away. One by one. He was being suffocated under his thumb.

Checking his phone for the time, he realized he would be late if he didn’t hurry to a bus stop. He raced down the street to the nearest one, almost missing it as the bus right there had just started moving. Thankfully it stopped for him, and he was able to get on, breathing heavily.

He was still a few minutes late when he arrived, knocking on the door of the apartment. Barely a couple seconds later the door opened, Vanitas standing there with that same unreadable expression Ventus usually got when they locked eyes at all.

“Hi,” He stepped aside for Ven to enter, rigid in his movement.

Ventus stared at him for a moment too long to be natural before walking into the apartment. The apartment was small, and only had two rooms down the hall.

“You thirsty?” He questioned as he made his way to the fridge in the kitchen just to the left of the entry way.

Ventus took off his sneakers by the front door, walking over to stand awkwardly off to the side. “Uhh water would be good,” He settled, not wanting to ask anything more.

“You sure? I’ve got a few energy drinks, lemonade, juice,” He listed off while staring inside his fridge.

“Well… Lemonade sounds good,” He shuffled awkwardly.

“Lemonade it is,” He pulled the jug from the fridge, reaching up to one of the cabinets to grab a glass, and pouring it, all without looking at Ventus. Ven found that a little strange, given how often Vanitas would match his stares effortlessly, in almost a challenging manner.

Ventus sipped at his lemonade, looking off to the side cautiously. “So uhh…you live here alone? No adults?”

“I’m emancipated,” Vanitas said plainly.

“Oh,” Ventus looked down into his glass, curious about how that happened, but not wanting to be rude by asking.

“My dad was abusive, and I was fed up being his punching bag,” Vanitas said. “So, I busted my ass off in court to prove I could live on my own, and I won.”

Ventus stared in awe. “That’s incredible,” He mused. “I wish I could have done that. Not that it matters now.”

“You could still get out,” An offhanded comment as he walked over to his schoolbag, picking it up and laying the project out on the table. “Let’s get to work so we can chill later,” Vanitas said with a stretch.

Ventus didn’t have time to question his initial remark, instead pulled into schoolwork. They worked on the project for a couple hours before they both decided their stomachs were more important than their education.

“I don’t have any special culinary skills, but if you want spaghetti, I can do that,” Vanitas joked.

Ventus laughed in response, feeling a little more comfortable in the apartment now. “Sounds good to me.”

Ventus sat at one of the bar stools and watched Vanitas cook, no words truly necessary between them. Ventus propped his head up with on of his arms and couldn’t help but just stare at the person who’d somehow gained his trust through rude interactions and cold remarks. Well, one of two people, who seemed to have completely different approaches. A stranger who left him a bag of goodies and a note promising friendship was also a notable player.

Speaking of that stranger, Ventus wondered what they were up to. He pulled out his phone, sending a quick message of “Hi”.

A vibration came from Vanitas’ pocket at the same time.

That was strange, but surely it was a coincidence. “Oh, weird, I just sent a message to someone.”

Vanitas was oddly tensed, and he didn’t say anything.

Ventus’ phone buzzed, and he opened it, expecting a message from his anonymous friend, but instead was rudely ripped away from reality. Ven stopped breathing

**Sperm Donor:** _Where the hell are you? Not sure you’re going to like the consequences if you don’t get your ass home._

His face quickly paled, panic stirring in his stomach. Another message came in.

**Sperm Donor:** _I’m not into this drama, Ventus. Tomorrow I could die and you would be left with nothing. I’m all you have left. I miss my son, so come back home._

Ventus knew it was a trap. He knew what his dad was doing. He knew this wasn’t love, he knew this wasn’t what he wanted.

“Ventus?” Vanitas had turned around, and was now looking at him. Ventus looked at him panicked.

“I-I have to go. Now, I have to go,” He scrambled onto his feet and nearly dove for his shoes, only to be stopped by strong arms wrapping around him.

“You don’t have to go.”

The idea was absurd. Of course he had to go, Vanitas couldn’t know what his dad was like, what he could to do Ventus.

“No, I have to go, Vanitas, let me go!”

Vanitas only held him tighter. “You can stay here! Stay overnight. If you go back there right now, he’s going to beat you black and blue, and I won’t be able to protect you! Stay here.”

Ventus stopped struggling, and finally turned around. Since that rainy night, he’d been holding in so many feelings, bottling them up so nobody could see how much he hurt on the inside. How depressed he was. But the floodgates in that moment could hold no longer. His sobs spilled out softly at first, but as Vanitas welcomed the pain, they grew louder, Ventus hanging onto the other boy for dear life. Vanitas rubbed his back, silently holding him until he could calm down.

“I won’t let him hurt you,” Vanitas whispered.

Ventus pulled away from him, seeing the tear stains on Vanitas’ jacket. “Sorry,” He said softly, still sniffling.

“No sorry necessary,” Vanitas said, removing the jacket to reveal his arms covered in deep scars. Ventus gasped softly. Vanitas only chuckled. “We’ve all got things we’d rather hide.” He looked at Ventus and smiled. “But you, I trust.”

Ventus looked up at Vanitas’ smiling face, unsure of what to say.

“Let’s go finish dinner, then relax for the night, okay? You can sleep in my bedroom; I’ll take the couch.” He walked back to the kitchen to finish the spaghetti.

Ven followed. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to take the bed?”

Vanitas turned around with a smirk. “You saying you’d rather share it?”

Ventus opened his mouth to try and respond, only a stuttering mess coming out while Vanitas’ eyes notably flicked down to his lips. However, he turned around and went back to the stove. Ventus folded his arms and pouted slightly, looking quite childish in that moment.

Vanitas only needed to turn around to drain the pasta, then it was done, and they were plated. The two ate relatively happily, Ventus still feeling flustered and timid, wondering if his anonymous messenger could have been right about Vanitas liking him.

After eating, Vanitas pulled out his laptop and bringing up a movie. Ventus found himself wanting to move closer so they weren’t a foot apart. Partly because it was inconvenient with a laptop for a screen, and mostly because he just wanted to be closer to Vanitas.

Vanitas made the first move instead, scooting closer and nestling the laptop between their laps, stretching an arm over Ven’s shoulders. He did so wordlessly, which made it all the more mind boggling, because it felt natural, like there shouldn’t even be an explanation needed for the action.

The clock hit almost at midnight. The two were engrossed in conversation, and Vanitas checked his phone for the time. An unread message on his lock screen. “We should get to bed, it’s almost midnight,” He said with an odd look across his face.

Those words were familiar. Ventus had heard them before. But it had to have been a coincidence. Ventus stood up. “Alright, well, goodnight.”

“Hold up, you planning on sleeping in those jeans?”

Ventus sighed. “I’m guessing you have a better idea.”

“Well there’s no way those are going to be comfortable to sleep in.” Vanitas stood up, leading Ventus to his bedroom, where things were surprisingly kept clean. Although maybe organization skills were required for him to be emancipated. Vanitas dug through to the bottom of his drawer, pulling out a pair of pants a bit smaller than anything else in there. “These were mine from a couple years ago. Good thing I kept them.”

Ventus looked down at them, then back up at Vanitas. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Ven. Sleep well.”

Ventus crawled into the other’s bed, and was overwhelmed with the smell of that cologne. It smelled divine, and he’d happily drown in a sea of it. He closed his eyes ready to sleep, when his phone buzzed. Cautiously he picked it up, relieved to see ‘Anon’ as the sender.

**Anon:** _Hey. Had some stuff to take care of. Are you curious about who I am?_

Ventus wasn’t prepared for this question.

**Ven:** _A little bit I guess._

**Anon:** _Let’s play 20 questions then. You ask a question, and I can only say yes or no._

Excitement filled Ven at the idea of learning who the mysterious person was.

**Ven:** _Okay. First question, are you male?_

**Anon:** _Yes._

**Ven:** _Above the age of 20?_

**Anon:** _No._

Ventus was a little surprised at that. With the action of buying a total stranger some things out of kindness, he’d expected a woman with kids or something. To learn that the person was a guy who could potentially be his classmate was something he hadn’t thought of. His curiosity grew.

**Ven:** _Are you in college?_

**Anon:** _Nope._

**Ven:** _High School?_

**Anon:** _Yep._

Ventus continued asking questions, Getting a few correct but nothing to really narrow down who his mysterious messenger could be.

**Ven:** _Do I know you?_

**Anon:** _Yes, you do, Ventus._

So, the mysterious messenger had known his name, which answered the question that he went to his school, and met him somewhere there. He had only three questions left, and he was nervous that he might get it wrong.

**Ven:** _Have I known you for long?_

**Anon:** _Debatable._

Two questions left. His next question would have to give him the biggest clue, so he could guess who he was on the final one. He had a suspicion. A feeling nagging at him. Maybe he had been getting clues all night.

**Ven:** _Are you in my English class?_

There was a pause.

**Anon:** _Yes._

Ventus stood from the bed. The phone ringing. Being sent to bed before midnight. Caring for him amid a breakdown. Not wanting to give his number out. He opened the door to the bedroom, stalking towards the living room to see Vanitas curled up facing the back of the couch. Another thing stood out to him.

_Maybe he likes you._

Ventus stood there, unsure of what to say, trying to find it in himself to make a bold move. What if he was wrong? But if he didn’t take this chance, would he ever have the courage to try again?

“It’s you, isn’t it?”

Vanitas sat up, facing him. “What do you think?”

Ventus walked towards him, leaning down, and doing something he thought he’d never do. He didn’t wait another moment to think about what he was planning, because if he did, he might not go through with it. So, all in he went kissing Vanitas, who greedily accepted.

Promptly Vanitas pulled Ventus down into his lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde while Ventus situated in straddling the other. Ven’s hands clutched the back of Vanitas’ shirt, desperate to hold onto the moment. The feeling was electrifying, and set his body ablaze. He realized at that point that he hadn’t been kissed before, and this was the first time.

He didn’t know if he ever wanted to stop.

Vanitas’ hand traced his face lovingly, resting there. For Ventus, safety had only ever meant not being in the presence of his father, but in this moment, the word safe had been redefined. Safe was not being worried about someone coming to hurt him, or simply being away from something that could. Safe was living without being afraid, trusting those around you to not hurt you, and keep your trust.

He felt safe with Vanitas, from the beginning. Ventus pulled away to look at Vanitas, who seemed thoroughly satisfied with himself.

“So, what do you think?”

Ventus rolled his eyes. “I think it’s definitely you, and you’re incredibly creative.”

“Thanks, you’re incredibly cute.” He said it like it was nothing, and Ven looked off to the side. Vanitas reached his hand towards Ven’s cheek, him immediately nuzzling against it. There was a soft expression on Vanitas’ face. A question lingered in Ven’s mind.

“Why is your reputation so bad, Vanitas? You’re nothing like I’ve heard from people.”

Vanitas shrugged. “I chose to stay away from people ‘cause I’m afraid of rejection, and I have social anxiety. My trauma didn’t just come from my dad.” The simplicity of his words was a stark contrast to what the meaning behind them was. People must have trampled Vanitas to make him so wary of others.

“I’m glad you let me in,” Ventus smiled.

A snort came from the other. “I had to chase you down. I didn’t intend to crush on you when I paid for your breakfast, but the look on your face was damn adorable. And then,” He paused, gaze drifting to the side. “Then I saw you in the rain in front of that store, sobbing and drenched.” He met Ven’s eyes again, a warming, sincere look gracing his features. “I didn’t want to leave you like that, but I was still afraid. And then I saw your bruises and I—” His brows furrowed and he held Ven’s arms in his hand, his touch gentle, like Ventus was something sacred. “I knew I didn’t want him to touch you ever again.”

Ven teared up. This was something he could have only dreamt of, and a week ago he wouldn’t have believed someone if they’d told him that the Lone Wolf was going to sweep him off his feet. “I don’t want to go back there,” He admitted, a tear trickling down his face.

“You can stay here, for as long as you want. You can live here, with me.” Vanitas wiped the tear away from his cheek. “You won’t have to see him again.”

Ventus nodded, and the raven-haired boy pulled him close, resting a gentle kiss on his lips. Ventus curled up in his lap, that heavenly smell washing over him.

“Vanitas, what cologne do you use?”

Vanitas looked down at him, an amused look on his face.

“I don’t.”


End file.
